The Tale of a Forgotten Sibling of Ash Ketchum
by AcjmonkeyAJ
Summary: When Ash is five years old, Delia has a second child and she named her scarlet. On Scarlet's third birth day, evil people break into their house. In attempt to protect Scarlet, Ash gets captured and they drag him away. Scarlet watches in horror. Soon her journey will begin as her goal is to find her long lost brother and bring him home to her and Delia.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A grunt asked, "Have you located our target, Muck?" Muck responded, "Positive, but he's far too young. I'd say around five years old." Luck scowled, "Blast! The boss needs that boy now, but he's not even a trainer!" Muck inquired, "What do we do then? We can't kidnap a five year old boy!" Luck contacted his boss and informed him of the situation. He roared in anger, "So you're telling me that you can't capture this boy because he's not a trainer!" Luck quivered, "Sir, he might not even be aware of his powers yet. And since we have yet to locate the temple, we might as well wait until he's a little bit older." The boss pondered this for a moment. Then he replied, "Very well. We shall wait till he's older before capturing him. Until then we shall find the temple that we will be bringing him to."Luck, now a little more calm, responded, "Okay sir. Do you want us to keep an eye on him?" The Boss answered, "No that's too risky! Report back to base for the time being. And have your minion do the same." Luck replied, "Yes sir! We'll be there shortly."

After the boss hung up, he stared at a report on the boy he was targeting. He went on a small rampage completely wrecking his office. He flipped over his office table, threw flower vases at the walls, scattered paper across the floor, knocked over bookshelves, tossed his chair, and shattered his laptop. When his small melt down was over, his office looked as if it was hit by Twister. He looked back at the report and he shredded it to bits with his bare hands. He went to the window and looked over the horizon and he vowed, "Just you wait Ash Ketchum! Your life is going to change drastically. And when you least expect it, I will strike with my fullest power. And you will be no more than a foolish kid who will end up with nothing but misery." When he finished his vow, he turned to see how the location of the temple was progressing. And he was right. The boy's life was about to change. Some for the better, but most of it was for the worst.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Just to clear things up. The title of this story is misleading. The story is focused on Scarlet, who is Ash's sibling in this story, who ends up forgetting Ash after the events on her third birthday. So Ash is the forgotten sibling in the story. Again sorry for the misleading title.

Chapter 1

Ash was a five year old boy who lived in Pallet town in the Kanto Region. His mother Delia was the only family he had at the time. Just weeks after his fifth birthday, Ash's mother found out she was going to have a second child. She went to the hospital for a few days and one of the neighbors looked after Ash during that time. When Ash's mother was brought home by Professor Oak, Ash got excited to see her and ran up to her. Delia knelt down and said to him, "Meet your new sister." Ash looked at his new sister and smiled. The baby girl opened her eyes and saw Ash. Her ruby, red eyes glistened in the sunlight. She smiled and reached out towards Ash. Ash and Delia smiled. Ash asked, "What's her name going to be mom?" Delia smiled and replied, "Scarlet."

Meanwhile, a grunt was watching this from a far and alerted his boss, telling him of the arrival of the new sister of Ash Ketchum. The boss was now curious about this new sister. He told him to keep observing them and learn more about the new sibling. The grunt continued to study the family. He soon learned the little sister also had powers. Ash's powers were to communicate with pokemon, including legendary pokemon, and ask them for power. And he was a descendant of an aura guardian named Sir Aron, so he could control aura. Scarlet's powers were a little stronger than Ash's, but since she was just born, her powers were a mystery. The boss kept his sights on Ash despite Scarlet having powers that seemed stronger than Ash's. Soon Ash's life would change forever, and there would come a time when Scarlet was older, that she would have to use her powers because his life would depend on it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ash played with Scarlet a lot while she was growing up. The two were inseparable. Ash loved Scarlet very much and wanted to keep her safe no matter what. One day Ash, Delia, and Scarlet went up to the field just outside of Pallet town. Ash and Scarlet were running around chasing each other when all of a sudden a Beedril came out of nowhere and attempted to attack Scarlet. Scarlet didn't realize that she had gotten too close to an injured weedle that the Beedril was protecting. Ash, who saw the Beedril, ran as fast as he could. He managed to get to Scarlet in time to put himself between her and the Beedril's stingers. Delia watched in shock as Ash took a poisonous attack from the Beedril. The Beedril was also shocked at how bold Ash was, taking on a direct attack just to protect his sister. Ash asked, "Scarlet you're not hurt are you?" Scarlet shook her head understanding that her brother was worried for her well being. Delia ran over to them. Ash was communicating with the Beedril and began moving away from the weedle. At that point Ash felt the effects of the poison starting to surge through him.

Delia noticed this and rushed him to Professor Oak's lab. Professor Oak began treating Ash, but Gary just teased him. "What kind of loser gets stung by a Beedril?" Gary squeaked. Delia scolded, "Gary Oak, don't say that about my son! Ash was protecting Scarlet from the Beedril." When Gary saw the little girl, he replied, "Is she Ash's sister?" Delia nodded. Gary looked into Scarlet's eyes and found something ominous about them, but he kept his mouth shut and didn't voice his thoughts. When Professor Oak was done treating Ash, he finally woke up and Delia threw her arms around him. Professor Oak ordered, "Ash, don't do something like that again! You should've jumped away from the Beedril's needle not take a direct hit from it!" Ash explained, "That was an option I had in mind, but there was a chance Scarlet would get hurt. That's the last thing I wanted to do. So I shielded her instead. I was willing to take the hit as long as I knew Scarlet would be unharmed." Delia smiled and replied, "You're maturing quite well Ash. And you were very thoughtful to put your sister first. To be honest, I would've done the same thing." Professor Oak responded, "Delia why are you taking his side?!" Delia smiled and said, "Because Scarlet has a weak immune system. Just imagine what would've happened if she had taken the hit. We wouldn't have made it here before the poison took it's toll. I think it was for the better that Ash took the hit. His immune system is stronger because he's older." Professor Oak then said, "You're right Delia. I'll let this one slide for Scarlet's sake." Ash was relieved that he was off the hook this time, but he wondered what other challenges would come at him that he would have to protect his sister from. Ash knew that this task would take him on a wild ride some time in the future.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A month before Scarlet's third birthday, Ash had attended a summer camp hosted by Professor Oak. Ash went there to gain some experience in pokemon training. He was now eight years old. And soon Scarlet would be three years old. During Ash's time at summer camp, he met a girl with a straw hat. She had hurt her knee and Ash helped her out, but he gained a secret crush on her. And the girl gained a crush on him. Soon the camp ended and Ash returned home to his mother and little sister. Scarlet hugged her big brother after he returned. Scarlet said, "Welcome home big brother!" Ash smiled and responded, "Thanks, little sis."

The next day Scarlet's birthday had arrived. Scarlet was excited, but Ash had an eerie feeling that something bad was going to happen. Scarlet noticed that Ash was not as excited as she was. She got concerned and she asked, "Big brother, what's wrong? Are you not excited that it's my birthday?" Ash responded, "Of course I'm excited, but I do have an off feeling that's bugging me." Scarlet questioned, "What kind of 'off' feeling?" Ash said reassuringly, "I'm sure it's nothing we need worry about. So let's not let it keep us from having fun on your birthday." Scarlet knew he was trying not to worry her and to hide what he was feeling, and she was okay with that. She knew he was right. They shouldn't let this feeling keep them from enjoying her birthday.

The day was full of events that happened one after another. Ash and Scarlet played games, Delia cooked and baked in the kitchen, and Gary and Professor Oak were coming over to celebrate with them. When Gary and Professor Oak began walking to Ash's house. Gary complained, "Why do we have to go celebrate that dumb girl's birthday?" Gary actually liked Scarlet, but he would never admit it since he and Ash were rivals to the core. Professor Oak replied, "Because Delia graciously invited us and it's only polite to accept the invite." Gary knew his grandfather was right, but he just couldn't accept that. When they were halfway there, a large truck drove by them almost running them over in the process. Gary and Professor Oak were shocked when the truck stopped in front of Ash's house. Then people with extremely tacky clothing hopped out of the truck and drew out their pokemon. They watched as one of them approached the front door. The Admin kicked the door open and frightened gasps came from Delia, Ash, and Scarlet.

Delia angrily said, "Who are you?! And what do you want?!" The Admin replied, "My name doesn't matter to you! And all you need to know is that we're here on official business!" Delia responded, "We?!" The Admin stepped aside to show her the grunts and their drawn pokemon. Scarlet got scared by the pokemon, but Ash wrapped his arms around her in an effort to comfort her. The Admin walked towards Ash and Scarlet. Delia stepped in between and said, "Don't you dare go near them!" , "Step aside before you get hurt, Missy!" The admin demanded. Delia yelled, "Not on your life!" "You leave us no choice then," sighed the Admin. She stepped aside and a powerful hyper beam sent Delia flying. The force from the attack caused the back wall of the house to break and Delia landed in the back yard. Ash and Scarlet were now face to face with the Admin. They moved to avoid getting hit, but they had separated from the embrace. The Admin approached Scarlet. Ash attempted to protect her, but only to find himself in the Admin's custody. She began dragging him away from Scarlet. Scarlet watched in horror as he was dragged away. She began screaming his name and ran after him.

Gary and Professor Oak watched the Admin drag Ash out of the house and load him in their truck. As the truck sped away, they watched Scarlet run after it and scream her brother's name. Gary ran after her while Professor Oak checked on Delia. Scarlet continued to run after her brother, but she collapsed in a field unable to catch up to them. She watched as the truck vanished from sight. She began to cry, but all of a sudden a voice spoke it her. "Young human, why are you in such pain and agony?" Scarlet looked up and she whimpered, "Who are you?" The pokemon replied, "I am Mewtwo. Please, little one, tell me why you are in such despair." She explained, "My birthday is ruined because bad people hurt my mother and kidnapped my big brother." Mewtwo asked, "What is your brother's name, dear one?" She sniffled, "His name is Ash." Mewtwo's eyes widened with shock and he decided to help her. Mewtwo said, "I will help you get your brother back, but you are far too young to go on a journey." Scarlet nodded in agreement. Mewtwo continued, "So until you become a trainer, I'll erase this event from your memory." She got nervous and she questioned, "Will I forget my brother?! And will I forget him forever?!" Mewtwo replied, "You will forget your brother, but you won't forget him forever. You will remember this event seven years from now." She was glad that she wouldn't forget him forever, but she said, "I will only go through with it if I can remember what the people did to my mother." Mewtwo nodded, "Very well." Mewtwo's eyes glowed as it erased Scarlet's memories of Ash. She passed out, but Mewtwo stayed with her until someone came to get her.

Gary came running up and he saw the large pokemon. He stopped to see Scarlet lying on the ground unconscious. He called out, "Scarlet! What did you do to her?!" Mewtwo said, "Don't worry, human. Scarlet is only sleeping. She will wake up soon, but she will not remember the events that happened to her brother." Gary was relieved that she was okay, but he asked, "Why won't she remember them?" Mewtwo replied, "Because I erased them, but she will remember them again when she is ten years old." Gary trusted Mewtwo and the pokemon left as Gary began carrying her home.

Professor Oak saw Gary coming back with Scarlet in his arms. He called out and said, "Gary, I need to rush Delia to the Hospital. She's in critical condition. Would you mind watching Scarlet for awhile?" Gary responded, "No, I don't mind at all. Get there safely, Gramps!" Professor Oak left and Gary took Scarlet inside and put her to bed. Gary began thinking to himself. Scarlet now needed her mother and Ash more than ever because of these troubling times. Gary then vowed to help protect her for Ash's sake. And he would help her rescue him from the clutches of evil.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

So now I'm introducing a time skip to seven years in the future because I want to speed up the story a little bit. And Gary has become Scarlet's body guard of sorts. And The people that kidnapped Ash are called Team Nova. So just to help you get a sense of what's going on. Also Scarlet and Gary attend a pokemon school in the Kalos Region. Enjoy the story.

Chapter 4

It was now Scarlet's tenth birthday. Professor Oak gave Scarlet her first pokemon. It was an Eevee. Gary and Scarlet were walking through the field outside of Pallet Town when out of nowhere Mewtwo appeared. Gary and Scarlet stood shocked. Scarlet said, "Mewtwo, what are you doing here?" Mewtwo replied, "Have you regained your memories, Scarlet?" She nodded, "Yes I have. Gary and I are heading to a school in the Kalos region. We found out where the people that took Ash are located." Mewtwo continued, "Very good, but I must ask you a favor." She answered, "What it is?" Mewtwo announced, "I want you to catch me and take me with you on your journey." Gary's jaw dropped and Scarlet stared in shock. She said, "You want me to catch you?! But I can't battle you! You're a legendary pokemon!" Mewtwo explained, "You don't need to battle me. Just take this ultra ball and I'll allow myself to be caught." She took the ultra ball and tossed it at Mewtwo. Mewtwo went into the pokeball and it shook three times before it was caught. She let Mewtwo out and she asked, "Why do you want to come with us?" Mewtwo answered, "Because I know your brother, and you'll need my help freeing him from his captors." Gary, still shocked that Scarlet caught Mewtwo commented, "That's a good point. Since we don't know how strong these people are, we may need a strong pokemon to beat them."

After returning Mewtwo, they continued towards an airport that would take them to the Kalos region. When they arrived, Gary registered both him and Scarlet into the school. They had gotten there at seven in the morning, so they waited a few hours under a tree in the school yard. Soon kids started arriving. A bunch of girls came through the school gate and saw the two kids under the tree. One said, "Hey, I wonder if those kids are new. Lets go talk to them." Another replied, "Yeah, let's do it." They walked over to them and Gary said, "Hiya, ladies, can I help you?" One girl replied, "Hi, I'm Dawn. Are you two new here?" Gary continued, "Nice to meet you, Dawn, I'm Gary, and yeah, we're new." Dawn smiled, "Nice to meet you too, Gary." Another girl chimed in, "I'm Serena." Then another girl added, "I'm Misty." Then a fourth girl said, "I'm May." and the last girl said, "I'm Iris." Gary finished, "It's nice to meet you guys." Serena asked, "Who's your friend there? And why does she look so sad?" Scarlet looked up and she answered, "My name is Scarlet Ketchum and I hail from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region." Serena replied, "It's nice to meet you, Scarlet, but why are you so sad?" Scarlet didn't speak she only stared down at a picture. Gary whispered, "Want me to tell them?" She nodded, "Go ahead." Gary told them about the event on Scarlet's third birthday. Everyone of the girls were shocked by this story. Gary concluded, "Even though she forgot the memories, she never forgot the sadness and pain she felt that day. Everyday on her birthday she could be seen in the field just outside of Pallet Town crying her heart out not really knowing why." Serena sat down next to Scarlet and gave her a hug. Scarlet hugged her back feeling safe around her. When a group of boys came in, one named Barry saw the girls hanging out with another boy. He instantly ran up to Gary and said, "Hey, are you trying to steal our girls?!" Serena got angry and she yelled, "Barry! Please get your facts straight before you jump to conclusions for once! Gary isn't trying to hook up with us! We came over to see if they were new and introduced ourselves! Use your head for once!" Barry blinked at his cousin. Then Barry said, "There's more than one person here?" Scarlet moved out from behind Gary and she replied, "I'm right here, ya know." Again Barry blinked. The other guys came. One called Drew said, "Sorry about Barry he's a bit of an idiot." Scarlet laughed, "Hey, it's okay. I quite enjoyed it. I really needed a laugh, and the look on Barry's face right now is hilarious." Scarlet let out a burst of laughter. Gary smiled seeing his friend in brighter spirits. When she was done laughing, Gary said, "Hey Barry, thanks for helping to cheer up Scarlet. She's been in a depression since we got here." Barry replied, "No problem, Gary! Sorry about earlier." Gary smiled, "It's alright, Barry. No harm, no foul." The boy named Cilain then questioned, "Why was your friend in a depressed state?" Gary didn't want to retell the story because Scarlet was now finally in bright spirits. Scarlet said, "It's okay, Gary, just tell them. They have a right to know." Gary nodded and told the boys the story. The aloof boy, Paul, actually felt sorry for her. Paul said, "Do you know the name of the group of people that attacked you guys?" Scarlet responded, "We recently learned that they call themselves Team Nova." Serena gasped, "Team Nova?!" Scarlet inquired, "You know them, Serena?!" Serena nodded, "I do! Let's talk more about it after school." Scarlet agreed.

After School, Serena invited everyone to her house to talk about Team Nova. When they got there, she closed all the windows, shutters, and curtains. Then she said, "Okay, now we can freely talk about Team Nova." Scarlet questioned, "Tell me what you know about them, Serena." Serena nodded and said, "Team Nova was once an astronomy research group, but the boss became corrupted and power hungry. Others followed him and wanted to help him fulfill his Utopian dream. About seven years ago, they discovered a temple that they would use to make the dream come true. My mother is a spy for the international police. So she is disguised as one of their members and is learning their secrets." Just then the door opened, Serena's mom walked in. Serena said, "Hi mom! Welcome home!" Her mom, Grace, replied, "Hello Serena, and thank you. I see you've invited some friends over." Serena chuckled nervously, "Sorry mom." Grace smiled, "It's fine." Everyone introduced themselves to Serena's mother and she replied, "It's nice to meet you all." Scarlet approached Grace and she asked, "Mrs. Amour, you know a lot more about Team Nova than I do. Would you mind telling me more about them?" Grace looked at Scarlet with concern. She asked, "Why do you want to know more about this dangerous organization?" Scarlet replied, "Because I had a run-in with them on my third birthday." Grace gasped, "Tell me everything that happened!" Scarlet explained how Team Nova severely injured her mom and kidnapped her older brother. Grace said, "I can't believe they would do that." Then Grace paused. She gasped, "Oh, I just remembered something. I saw a boy with raven colored hair in a cell at Team Nova's base. He was in a very poor condition and he was probably close to death. I alerted this to the boss and he told me to feed him, give him water, buy him new clothes, and other stuff to keep him alive. I also noticed a Pikachu was in there and extremely worried about him. So I did what I was told and he's doing a lot better. I'm still in charge of caring for him at the moment. Here are some pictures I took of him before and after the caring job." Scarlet's eyes widened with shock at how awful her brother looked. Serena caught Scarlet before she passed out from a mental break down. When Grace saw her react this way, it only proved to her that Scarlet was Ash's sister. Scarlet woke up and she said, "Sorry about that mental break down." Grace replied, "It's okay. Here's the after picture." Scarlet looked at the after picture and she said, "That's a good look for him." Serena blushed when she saw him and Gary noticed it. Grace concluded, "Your brother is fine so you don't need to worry." Scarlet was a little bit relieved, but then she asked, "Can you tell me about the temple they discovered?" Grace nodded, "Legends say that the aura guardian Sir Aaron, created a defense mechanism to protect the early Kalos settlers. Evil doers tried to obtain the power of it, so Sir Aaron put a seal around the entrance to the temple. It is said that only a descendant of Sir Aaron can break the seal and activate the weapon." Scarlet's eyes went wide and this time fear filled them. Grace saw this and she asked, "Scarlet? What's wrong?" Scarlet responded, "I think I just found out why Team Nova took my brother." Grace continued, "What is it?" Scarlet answered, "My brother is a direct descendant of Sir Aaron." Everyone's jaw dropped. Including Gary's. Grace said, "How do you know?" Scarlet explained, "My brother and I were born with powers. I don't know what mine are yet, but my brother can communicate with pokemon and legendary pokemon. He can even ask them for help in battle. And he can control aura. Grace said, "Then we need to get him out of there. Who knows what could happen if the plan gets put into motion." Scarlet nodded her agreement and knew it would only be a matter of time before Team Nova would force Ash to open the seal and activate the defense mechanism. Scarlet was on a time limit. She needed to get her brother out before their plan was underway. She began to see this as her biggest challenge yet. She needed her powers now more than ever, if she was going to have a chance to save her brother. She hoped she would make it through this, otherwise her brother might end up being lost forever.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Authors note:

I know Serena's mom is a champion Rhyhorn racer, but in my story she retired from that and she got a job at the international police as a spy. So I hope this cleared things up. Also part of the chapter is Ash's point of view, but the rest is Scarlet's point of view. Enjoy the story.

Well hidden on one of the secluded areas of the Kalos Region was the base of Team Nova. Inside the base down in the prison hold, a boy with a red hat and a blue jacket and a pikachu sitting in his lap looked out into an empty hallway from behind the bars of his cell. His eyes were dull and not as spirited as they should've been. Manacles, bound to the cell wall by chains, were locked tightly around his wrists and ankles. His face was extremely pale because he had not felt the sun on his face in seven long years. When kindhearted Team Nova members passed by his cell, they felt bad for him and wished they could help him. Even though they wanted to help him, they didn't want show any signs of betrayal around the boss. He specifically ordered for the boy to be severely restrained. He viewed his captive as extremely dangerous. Most of the other members shared the views of the boss and didn't care about his health at all. The pikachu stared at the boy that it called his friend and hopefully its future trainer. Pikachu sensed his feelings and did his best to cheer him up. Pikachu said, "Ash come on don't be so down. I know we'll get out of here soon. We just need to be patient and let time play out." Ash turned to the mouse pokemon and smiled a little, but not a whole lot. Pikachu was glad of the little smile, but he wish he could help him more. Ash replied, "I don't doubt you Pikachu. Really I don't, but you've been a prisoner here for only three years. I've been a prisoner here for seven years." Pikachu knew Ash was right. Ash had been her longer the him, so he started to lose hope that someone would come and rescue him. Ash continued, "While I remember my mom very well, I barely remember what my sister looks like." Pikachu replied, "I'll bet she misses you a lot. I remember you telling me that story of when you were captured." Ash nodded, "I still vividly remember her voice as she was screaming out my name at the top of her lungs." Pikachu wrapped his little arms around Ash and Ash returned the embrace as tears of this horrifying memory fell from his face. Pikachu felt Ash's tears and he wiped them away in an effort to comfort him. Pikachu's sympathy was all Ash needed for the moment and he smiled at Pikachu. He was very grateful for his company.

A loud sound of a metal door opening echoed through the empty hall. Foot steps grew louder as three grunts appeared. Two of the grunts were a lot shorter than the usual grunts he saw, but he recognized the first grunt. The first grunt opened the door to his cell and all three of them walked in. The first grunt closed the cell door and pulled the soundproof metal curtain out across the see through part of the cell. The first grunt took off her disguise and said to him, "Ash my name is Grace and I'm a spy for the international police." Ash's eyes widened as she continued, "I'm busting you out, but I can't do it alone so I brought some back up." The two other grunts removed their disguises as well. Then Ash noticed the girl to the left of Grace. She had reddish-orange hair and ruby red eyes. Ash's eyes widened and he said, "Scarlet? Is that you?" She walked up to him and she nodded to him, "Yes it's me Ash." Pikachu hopped off Ash to allow Ash to stand up. Ash stood up and stared into her eyes for a whole minute before he pulled her into a hug. Scarlet and Ash hugged for two whole minutes. Serena, Ash and Scarlet all shared tears of joy, but as soon they stopped Scarlet saw scars, bruises, and the chains that bound him to the wall. She gasped and her eyes widened. Soon her tears of joy turned into tears of sadness. Ash pulled her into an embrace as soon as he saw her emotions change. Scarlet cried softly, "What have they done to you?" Ash didn't speak he just held his sister in his arms. One of Scarlet's tears fell onto Ash's arm and Ash looked at it. The tear drop and it soaked in faster than normal and there was a glow. Both Ash and Scarlet gasped. The magic in the tear drop healed the scars and bruises like they were never there. Ash saw his sister had healing powers and he was proud.

After the siblings had their moment, Grace released Ash and Pikachu from their bindings. Serena introduced herself to Ash and Ash recognized her as the girl with the straw hat from summer camp. Soon they attempted the jail break. They got help from Grace's colleagues in disguise, but they didn't make it out without getting caught. They managed to get outside of the building, but the boss and the rest of Team Nova confronted them. The Boss demanded, "Hand over that boy and no one gets hurt." Grace responded, "I don't think so. He's coming with us." The admins brought their pokemon. Grace brought out her Rhyhorn, Serena brought out her Braixen, Ash asked Pikachu if he would help, and Scarlet let out her Eevee, but she also pulled out an ultra ball. Ash, Serena, and Grace noticed Scarlet looking at the ultra ball. Scarlet mumbled, "If there was ever a time that I needed you most it's right now." Ash, Serena, and Grace all exchanged confused glances with each other. Then Scarlet stepped forward a couple feet away from them. When she stopped, she spoke, "Come into our world my friend and shake our enemies with your psychic powers!" She tossed the ultra ball into the air. It opened and Mewtwo emerged from the ultra ball. Everyone around her gasped when they saw Scarlet had obtained a Mewtwo. Then Scarlet observed the pokemon. There was a Houndoom, a Garchomp, a Noivern, and a Haxorus. She looked at the humans who owned them. She some how read their thoughts and knew they were going to take the offensive. So she formed a defensive plan. She said, "Mewtwo do you know safeguard?" Mewtwo replied, "I do." She continued, "Then use safeguard!" Mewtwo nodded. It formed a shield around her and the others. Then she said, "Eevee use reflect!" Her Eevee also made a shield and it combined with Mewtwo's safeguard. Serena saw her plan and got in on it. She brought out her Sylveon and said, "Sylveon use protect!" Sylveon's protect combined with the reflect and safeguard. The admins called out the attacks of their pokemon. The trainer of the Houndoom said, "Use flamethrower! The trainer of the Garchomp commanded, "Dragon Rush!" The owner of the Noivern shouted, "Air slash!" and finally Haxorus' Trainer yelled, "Dragon Pulse!" The pokemon attacked and soon Garchomp was thrown back and the other attacks came back towards Team Nova. Smoke built up as the attacks hit in front of them. When the smoke cleared, they saw the pokemon had used a defensive move combination to keep their pokemon from taking damage. The admins stared in shock and confusion. They wondered if Scarlet had anticipated their attacks. And if she did then how did she do it?

Then Scarlet and the others took the offensive side. Scarlet commanded, "Eevee and Mewtwo use shadow ball!" The two pokemon combined their attacks and tossed it. The super charged shadow ball began hurtling towards the opposing pokemon. Ash joined in on the combination and said, "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Serena also got in on it. She said, "Braixen use fire blast and Sylveon use Swift!" Grace joined in as well and shouted, "Ancient power!" The attacks combined together and they hurtled towards Team Nova and their pokemon. The combination attack struck the ground underneath Team Nova and it sent them flying backwards. The opposing pokemon fainted from the amount of damage the attacks caused. The admins, grunts, and the boss were all down on the ground unconscious. Grace was about to go and arrest them, but then Scarlet said, "Mrs. Amour wait!" Grace halted and looked at her. Scarlet continued, "Normally I wouldn't ask you to not do your job, but I don't know how long they'll stay down. If we arrest them now we'll lose the opportunity to escape while we still can. We need to focus on getting Ash out of here." Grace thought it over for a second and replied, "You're right Scarlet, Ash's safety comes first. Let's meet up with the others at the rendezvous point." Everyone nodded, but then Scarlet said, "I know how we can get there faster." She turned to Mewtwo and continued, "Mewtwo do you know the move teleport?" Mewtwo replied, "I do actually." Then Scarlet said, "Then can you teleport us to the place I'm thinking about?" Mewtwo nodded, "With pleasure."

Mewtwo teleport-ed them to the rendezvous point where Gary and the others were waiting. Gary said, "You made it!" Grace replied, "Yeah thanks to Scarlet." Scarlet said, "Mewtwo deserves some of the credit too. Without it Team Nova would've won that battle." Everyone else were shocked that Mewtwo was there, but even more shocking events were about to be revealed and soon.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Grace said, "Right, but it was you who had Mewtwo to begin with so it was all you Scarlet." Ash looked at Mewtwo. Mewtwo said, "Are you alright Ash?" Ash replied, "Yeah I'm fine Mewtwo. I'm just a little shocked that you're here." Mewtwo nodded, "I see." Ash turned to Scarlet, but before he could speak to her Gary walked up to him. Ash was a little surprised. Then Gary said, "Ash thank goodness you're safe." Ash, still surprised, replied, "Gary? What are you doing here?" Gary responded, "Ash, are you not glad to see me?" Ash communicated, "No it's not that I'm not glad to see you. It's just your kind of the last person I'd expect to be here." Gary became very offended by that and yelled, "What was that?!" Scarlet then stepped in and scolded, "Gary calm down! Ash didn't mean to offend you, but he has a point you know." Then Gary looked at her and replied, "Actually I don't know." Scarlet rolled her eyes and responded, "You two were rivals to the core. You used to fight with him a lot when we were kids. And I gotta tell you. It was very annoying just watching you two compete over everything. I can't really remember a time when you two weren't fighting." Ash and Gary nervously chuckled and scratched the back of their heads. Scarlet continued, "So it makes since why Ash said that you were the last person he would expect to be here."

Gary thought it over for a minute and he replied, "You're right Scarlet. And I'm sorry Ash I forgot about the rivalry thing." Ash smiled and said, "Hey it's okay Gary. It seems we both grew out of it anyway." Gary agreed, "Yeah, but I think I grew out of it long before I became a trainer though." Ash asked, "What do you mean Gary?" Gary replied, "Ash when my grandfather and I saw Team Nova drag you out of your house in Pallet Town, I had this feeling of shock, horror, and disbelief. And when Scarlet screamed your name and ran after you I felt as if I had sank two feet into the ground." Ash stared at Gary surprised, "Whoa. I didn't know you felt that way Gary." Gary nodded and continued, "When I ran after your sister, I felt guilty for not helping you. I was right there and could've helped you, but I guess part of me told me not to because I was unsure of how strong Team Nova was. When I finally caught up to your sister, she was on the ground unconscious. Mewtwo was with her. Mewtwo told me that it erased her memories of you. That only made the feeling worse. When I brought her back to your house and put her to bed, I vowed to myself that I'd help Scarlet find you, but I first had to wait till she was a trainer before we could go look for you. Anyway I'm sorry for not helping you that day."

As soon as Gary finished explaining, Ash just looked at him. Ash could find the words to say to him. Scarlet then chimed in, "Gary there's nothing you could've done that would help save Ash back then. Honestly, you would've ended up like my mom, but much worse." Ash agreed, "Yeah Gary, it's okay. Even if you had helped me it wouldn't have made much of a difference." Then Grace said, "Let's talk more at my house. Team Nova is probably tracking us. First Scarlet can you check Ash for any tracking devices?" Scarlet nodded and she looked all over until she felt something on his leg. She lifted the pant leg and she said, "Found it!" She ran her finger on it and it glowed red. Then the tracking device fell off. Grace saw Scarlet pull it off. Scarlet said, "Well that was easy." She threw it away to lead Team Nova into the forest. Then she had Mewtwo teleport them to Serena's house.

They arrived at Serena's house and they went inside. Then Ash said to Scarlet, "So how did you catch Mewtwo anyway?" Scarlet had just returned Mewtwo to the ultra ball. She replied, "Well when Gary and I started our journey to look for you, Mewtwo appeared and asked me to catch it. We were both shocked, but Mewtwo gave me this ultra ball. I threw it and Mewtwo allowed itself to be caught. After I caught Mewtwo, I asked why it wanted to come with us. Mewtwo told me that you two know each other and we would need its help to free you. Turns out it was right." Ash agreed, "Yeah. Having Mewtwo there really Improved our chances against Team Nova." Everyone around them agreed with Ash. Then Serena said, "By the way, Scarlet how's your mother doing?" Ash entered, "Yeah how is mom doing Scarlet?" Scarlet replied, "Physically, she's fine. Emotionally, mom isn't doing very well." Ash tilted his head confused and said, "What do you mean by that?" Scarlet explained, "Mom has recovered from her physical injuries. But ever since the day Team Nova captured you, she hasn't been the same. She keeps blaming herself for not being able to protect us from Team Nova." Ash gasped and looked down. Scarlet then gasped, "Oh no!" Ash looked up and asked, "What's wrong Scarlet?" Scarlet replied, "I forgot to call mom and tell her that Gary and I arrived in the Kalos region!" Gary smirked, "I wondered how long it would take for you to finally remember." Scarlet turned to Gary and said, "Not funny Gary! I asked you to remind me to do that! Why didn't you remind me?!" Gary replied, "Sorry Scarlet I guess it slipped my mind as well." Then Grace offered, "You can use our video phone if you'd like." Scarlet sighed, "Thanks that would be great."

Scarlet talked with her mother on the phone. The others listened to the conversation. Delia said, "Well it's about time you called I've been worried sick about you!" Scarlet replied, "I'm sorry mom. I was going to call you, but Gary forgot to remind me to do it. And many events happened one after another. So I forgot in all of the confusion." Delia replied, "It's okay Scarlet. Anyway I hope Gary is treating you well and taking very good care of you like he promised." Scarlet responded, "First of all, I'm not a baby anymore. Second of all, Gary is living up to that promise yes. And third of all, do you have to treat us like we're a couple? Come on mom! You know I'm too young for that kind of thing! And just because we're close friends doesn't mean we're that close." Most of the guys and girls laughed. Dawn smirked, "Looks like you got friend zoned Gary." Everyone, including Ash, laughed. Gary sighed, "Awww man." Scarlet said, "Hold on a minute mom." She turned to her friends and said, "Can you guys keep it down please? I can't hear what my mom is saying." Dawn replied, "Sorry Scarlet, but I couldn't help myself." Scarlet turned back and said, "Can you repeat that again mom?" Delia replied, "I'm Sorry dear, but Gary was just so sweet to help me take care of you during my recovery days that I couldn't help it. Besides I worry for you a lot. It puts me at ease knowing that someone is watching out for you." Scarlet's voice toned down and she empathized, "Yeah I get it mom. Truth is I worry about you too mom." Delia began crying, "But I'm constantly worrying about Team Nova. Ever since they took Ash, I've been afraid they would come back for you and I just don't want to lose you." Scarlet quickly responded, "Mom please don't cry, you'll get me going too. And there's no reason to fear. Just enjoy the time of peace we have mom. Gary and I will watch each other's backs with our friends at our side." Delia smiled and praised, "I'm so proud of how grown up you are." Scarlet smiled and returned, "Thanks mom. And there's no need to worry. I'll be fine as long as my friends are with me. By the way, I have a surprise for you mom." Delia got excited and asked, "What is it?!" Scarlet smirked, "Come to the Kalos Region and find out." Delia got worried, "Out there I don't know..." Scarlet said, "Trust me mom it'll be worth it." Delia got confidant and nodded, "Alright I'll be there next weekend." Scarlet replied, "Great I can't wait for you to come." Delia said, "I'll see you then Scarlet. Love you." Scarlet responded, "Love you too mom. Bye." Scarlet hung up the phone and walked back to the group.

When Scarlet rejoined everyone else, she said, "I suppose you all heard everything we said huh?" Dawn replied with a smirk, "We sure did." Scarlet continued, "Great now I feel embarrassed." Serena commented, "There's no need to feel embarrassed Scarlet. I found the conversation rather sweet. Although I couldn't help laughing at Dawn's joke." Scarlet chuckled, "I will admit, I did laugh a little at Dawn's joke." Then Barry said, "So Scarlet, what's your surprise for your mom?" Serena rolled her eyes and retorted, "Seriously Barry? It's obvious that the surprise is Ash." Then Barry replied, "How do you know?" Then Cilain answered, "It's quite simple Barry. Scarlet didn't mention anything about Ash throughout her whole conversation with her mother." Scarlet responded, "Serena and Cilain are correct Barry. Ash is the surprise I'm planning for my mom." Then Drew questioned, "But why couldn't you just do it over the phone?" Scarlet replied, "It's not very practical to surprise someone on a phone. I believe in actually being present to enjoy the experience in real life." Serena agreed, "Yeah it's more fun that way." Scarlet noticed Ash was looking down with an unreadable expression. She became worried and she said, "Ash are you okay? You haven't said anything since I got off the phone." She got up and sat next to her brother. Then Ash looked at her. Ash finally said, "I don't like how mom is blaming herself for losing me to Team Nova. It so unlike her to do so." Everyone looked at Ash and sympathized with him. Shockingly Paul was the first to speak and he said, "Why is she blaming herself anyway? She doesn't have a reason to blame herself. If anyone is to blame it's Team Nova." May said, "Wow Paul, I didn't expect you to say something like that." Paul replied, "Normally I wouldn't, but this is different." Then Misty chimed in, "Different how? You're normally the aloof type." Paul continued, "You're right Misty I am the aloof type, but….. hmm how do I put this?" Grace walked in and said, "Paul is also a victim of Team Nova. They killed his parents to obtain something important. Paul was forced to move in with his older brother because that was the only family he had left." Iris gasped, "Paul I'm so sorry that happened." Paul replied, "It's not your fault. If anyone is to blame it's Team Nova." Gary commented, "I'll say. Team Nova appears to be no ordinary criminal organization. It seems that they'll go to extremes just to get what they want." Grace agreed, "You've got it exactly right Gary. Team Nova is willing to destroy anything just to get what they want. A Year ago, Team Nova attacked a little girl that Serena used to baby sit. Her name is Bonnie. The attack was so strong that Bonnie had to go to the hospital, but she fell into a coma and hasn't woken up since then." Scarlet gasped, "Oh my Goodness! How awful!" Ash cursed, "Those Cowards!" Grace continued, "But surprisingly Bonnie is still alive. She has this energy wrapped around her. The doctors say that something is effortlessly trying to keep her alive." Serena said, "I'm actually going to go visit Bonnie in a few minutes. You guys want to come?" Everyone nodded and they went to the Lumios City Hospital.

When they arrived, Serena talked with a nurse at the front desk. Then she led her friends to Bonnie's room and outside she saw an old friend. Serena called, "Clemont!" The boy with blonde hair looked up to see Serena and he was very pleased to see her. Clemont replied, "Hi Serena it's so good to see you." When she stopped in front and got serious, she asked, "How's Bonnie?" Clemont saddened and a tear fell from his eye. He responded, "There hasn't been a change of any kind since your last visit. The doctors still can't find out where the mysterious energy is coming from." Serena looked down at the ground worried for Bonnie. Then Scarlet approached Clemont. But before she could speak, The doctor taking care of Bonnie came out. Clemont asked, "How's Bonnie doctor?" The doctor explained, "The energy that was surrounding Bonnie has suddenly stopped." Clemont gasped. The doctor continued, "But I heard a voice and it told me to allow a girl named Scarlet and a boy named Ash to see her and try to help her. It also said that friends that accompany them are welcome to witness." Scarlet and Ash looked at each other. Then Scarlet inquired, "You mean us?" The doctor looked at them and said, "Yes two are the ones the voice wants to see." Ash and Scarlet exchanged glances for a moment. Then they nodded to each other. Ash said with determination, "We'll see what we can do." The doctor nodded and led them in.

Ash and Scarlet saw the unconscious girl and were horrified at the sight of her. Scarlet observed the little girl. She found many healing internal damages, but the worst was her brain. Ash examined Bonnie's aura and he said, "Well there's no doubt about it. This girl is stronger then she looks." Then Ash picked up traces of another being that was trying to help Bonnie. Then a little green creature with a red center came out of the yellow bag and hopped onto Bonnie's hospital bed. The creature said, "I've been waiting for you." Ash recognized the creature. Ash wondered, "Are you Zygarde?" The creature replied, "I am. While that is my real name the girl you see here calls me "Squishy"." Scarlet asked, "Why risk so much just to help this girl Squishy?" Squishy answered, "Bonnie and I are close friends and she risked herself to protect me and I wish to return my gratitude to her by keeping her alive until you two got here." Scarlet said, "Well her body is healing, but the worst internal damage I'm picking up is in her brain." Squishy nodded, "Yes she hit her head quite hard when Team Nova attacked her. Scarlet do you think you can help her?" Scarlet looked at Bonnie. She placed her hand on Bonnie's forehead. She then placed her other hand over Bonnie's heart. She began getting a feel for Bonnie's strong pulse. Scarlet closed her eyes concentrating hard to focus herself and her energy. Scarlet's pulse slowed down to meet the same pace as Bonnie's pulse. She was still standing, but she was trying to reach out and connect with Bonnie. Then She connected with Bonnie. A part of her reached out to Clemont as well. Bonnie looked at the girl standing in front of her. She asked scared, "Who are you? And where am I?" Scarlet walked up to her and laid her hands on her and she replied, "Do not be afraid Bonnie. My Name is Scarlet and I'm here to help you." Bonnie felt safe around her and felt drawn to her voice and Bonnie hugged Scarlet. She continued, "You've been asleep for a very long time Bonnie." Bonnie questioned, "How long?" Scarlet answered, "Bonnie you've been asleep for a whole year." Bonnie gasped and almost panicked, but Scarlet calmed her. She continued, "Don't worry Bonnie, I'm going to help you wake up. We're in an empty place were we can share our memories."

Meanwhile, Bonnie was showing signs that she would wake up soon. The doctor was shocked. Whatever Scarlet was doing was working. Bonnie was responding to her. Clemont was near the hospital bed on the left side along with Serena. They watched with amazement as Bonnie seemed to respond to Scarlet. They waited and watched as Scarlet continued connecting with her.

The first thing They watched was Team Nova's attack on Bonnie and her brother. Scarlet said, "You and I are a lot a like Bonnie. We both are strong willed, We both wish to protect to ones we care about most, and we were both hurt be Team Nova." Bonnie watched as the memory played out, but then she asked, "What do mean? You were hurt by Team Nova too?" Scarlet replied, "I wasn't physically hurt by them, but I was hurt by them emotionally." Scarlet showed Bonnie her memories of Team Nova hurting her mother and kidnapping her older brother. Bonnie stared with shock. Scarlet continued, "That was my third birthday. Team Nova kidnapped my bother, Ash, and planned to use him to activate a defense mechanism the was sealed up for centuries." Bonnie then said, "So we are a like in some ways." Scarlet nodded, "Bonnie do you want to see your brother?" Bonnie answered, "Yes, more than anything in the world, but I'm scared. What if Team Nova attacks me again?" Scarlet looked at Bonnie and placed her hands on her shoulders. She said, "Bonnie, Team Nova isn't here. You're safe now. This is why you haven't awakened yet. Your brain still thinks you're in danger." Bonnie questioned, "What should I do then?" Scarlet replied, "Take some deep breaths."

While Scarlet was guiding Bonnie, Bonnie's breathing began to regulate. It was a sign the Bonnie was about to wake up. Serena, Clemont, The doctor, Ash, And their friends watched intensely as Bonnie began to strengthen. Her and Scarlet's pulses went back to normal as well.

Scarlet continued to guide Bonnie, "Now release all fear." Bonnie released her fear. Then Scarlet said, "And finally when your memory of Team Nova plays in your head, let it play out. Think of the memories you'll make with your brother when you wake up. And most importantly don't give up until the very end!" Bonnie watched as Scarlet faded and the horrifying memory played through her mind, but she wasn't afraid. She let it play out and thought about the memories she would make with Clemont and soon Bonnie broke through the block that kept her asleep.

Outside of Bonnie's thoughts while she was fighting the block, green aura flowed from Scarlet onto Bonnie. The aura healed Bonnie's wounds and when it disappeared, Scarlet fainted from exhaustion. Ash caught her before she hit the ground. Then Bonnie opened her eyes and she saw Clemont. Bonnie, happy to see her bother, exclaimed, "Clemont!" She sat up quickly. Clemont through tears replied, "Bonnie!" The siblings embraced for a full five minutes. Then Serena looked around and said, "Hey has anyone seen Ash and Scarlet?" Ash answered while raising his hand up, "We're here." Scarlet woke up from fainting and the first thing she asked was, "Is Bonnie awake?" Ash replied, "She is now thanks to you. I'm so proud of you little sister." Ash helped Scarlet get to her feet. Ash also helped support her. Then Clemont said, "Thank you Ash and Scarlet. Bonnie wouldn't have made it without you two." Ash said, "Actually I didn't really do much. Scarlet took care of everything else. All I did was check Bonnie's aura." Clemont looked at Scarlet, who seemed to be extremely exhausted, which only proved Ash's point to be correct. Dawn entered the room with two glasses of water. She gave one to Bonnie and then she gave the other to Scarlet. Scarlet took the glass and said, "Thanks Dawn." Dawn replied, "No problem." Scarlet drank the water very quickly. Though Scarlet felt a little better, she felt that something was wrong. Squishy noticed that Scarlet wasn't her normal self. It noticed that she was pale when it first saw her, but now she was extremely exhausted. Ash was glad that Bonnie was doing a lot better, but his concern turned to his sister. He was trying to support her and keep her from collapsing. Bonnie saw that Ash was concerned for Scarlet. Bonnie thought Scarlet looked sick. Ash, with a worried voice, asked, "Scarlet what's wrong? Tell me." The doctor walked over and felt Scarlet's forehead. He gasped and said, "Scarlet has a fever!" Everyone soon became confused and worried. Scarlet was sick and no one knew why. They began wondering how to heal someone who had healing powers. Ash was the most worried out of everyone. He hoped his sister wouldn't end up like Bonnie. And he began to hope that she would get better because he depended on her and she depended on him. They both took care of each other and they now need each other more than ever to face the challenges ahead.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They put Scarlet on Bonnie's Hospital bed so they wouldn't have to have her lie down on the floor. Panic and worry for Scarlet rushed through Ash like a tidal wave. Serena noticed that Ash was extremely worried for Scarlet. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. Ash looked at Serena and she said to him, "Ash don't worry. Your sister will be fine. We both know that she's strong." Ash smiled towards Serena and he replied, "Yeah I know. Thanks Serena I needed that." Serena nodded, "You're welcome Ash." Bonnie was worried and she suddenly said, "Is this because of me?" Everyone stared at Bonnie shocked that she said that. Scarlet answered, "Bonnie this isn't your fault." Squishy agreed, "She's right Bonnie. I noticed that Scarlet was extremely pale when I first saw her. It seems that she was already showing the signs when she got here. But it didn't seem that any other effects had settled in until after she healed you, Bonnie." The doctor then realized Scarlet did seem unsure about what to do when she started to heal Bonnie. Then he said, "Scarlet is there something you're not telling us." Scarlet sat up and she replied, "Yeah. I am sick, but not in the way you think. And it's my fault too."

Everyone looked at Scarlet confused. She was sick, but she wasn't in the way they thought she was. Scarlet explained, "Serena remember when I made that stop at the school?" Serena nodded, "Oh yeah you came out with a letter right?" Scarlet nodded and continued, "Yep. Well that letter was from my mom and I read it on the way here. By the time we got to the hospital, I had already finished reading the letter." Ash asked, "What did mom say?" Scarlet replied, "Basically she was telling me about my healing powers, but I read a part in the letter that scared me." Dawn then asked, "What was it Scarlet?" Scarlet hesitated, "Apparently if I don't trust in my own strength, my healing powers will backfire on me." Everyone exchanged shocked glances with each other. Ash then realized something and said, "I get it now." Everyone stared at Ash confused and worried. Then Ash continued, "Scarlet, when you started to heal Bonnie, you doubted yourself right?" Scarlet nodded, "I did." Ash then said, "And the reason you doubted yourself was because you were afraid that you didn't have enough strength and experience with these powers." Scarlet confirmed, "That's exactly what I was thinking!" Everyone began to understand where Ash was going with this. Ash continued, "You only recently discovered that you had healing powers, so you haven't had much experience with them." Scarlet agreed, "That's exactly why I doubted myself. Since I don't have much experience with my healing powers, I didn't think she would respond. When Bonnie did respond to me, I was a little surprised. I didn't know how powerful my healing powers were, so I wasn't expecting her to respond to them so quickly." Then Ash said, "So now that you've seen what you can really do, are you still doubting yourself?" Scarlet replied, "No. I know now that I should've just trusted myself. I knew what I was doing without knowing it."

The others finally understood why Scarlet was sick and they were less confused and worried. The doctor asked, "How long does it take for these effects take to wear off?" Scarlet replied, "They'll wear off by tomorrow morning." Ash let out a relieved sigh. He was glad the effects weren't permanent, but he was still worried about her. Scarlet stayed at the hospital overnight as a precaution. When the sun rose the next day, she walked out like nothing had ever happened. Clemont and Bonnie went back to the pokemon school and everyone welcomed them back. Ash also attended to school. Ash was determined to protect his sister and Scarlet was determined to protect him. Little did they know, Team Nova spies were watching them and their lives would be put in grave danger. Not only them Serena would be involved too. Ash and Serena were becoming very close and that would put Serena in danger as well. Scarlet, Ash, and Serena were now prime targets for Team Nova and their lives would depend on Scarlet who would need to unlock the full power of the powers she was born with and protect her brother from the dangers that lurked in the shadows.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was the weekend where Scarlet and Ash's mother Delia would come to the Kalos Region. Scarlet was busy preparing for her arrival. Ash and Serena were having a date that afternoon, but Calem, Serena's ex-boyfriend, was a spy for Team Nova and followed them around without them knowing. Soon he saw them head to Serena's house and alerted Team Nova of their location. Calem hated Ash being with Serena and he wanted to get back together with Serena again.

Later Delia arrived and Scarlet hugged her mother. Delia said, "Scarlet it's so good to see you!" Scarlet replied, "You too mom. Are you ready for the surprise I have for you?" Delia responded, "Of course I am!" Scarlet nodded then pulled out her Eevee. She had Eevee launch a shadow ball. Then Ash and the others came out from the bushes. Delia's eyes widened when she saw the boy leading them. She gasped and tears filled her eyes as she recognized him. Ash ran forward and Delia called out, "Ash!" The two embraced for several minutes. Delia said, "Ash I thought I'd never see you again." Ash replied, "I felt the same mom." Delia continued, "I missed you so much. I'm so glad you're safe." Ash responded, "I missed you too mom. And I'm okay now thanks to Scarlet." After the reunion, Scarlet introduced her mother to her new friends. Then Scarlet began picking up something that disturbed her. She felt like they were being watched. Ash looked at his sister and he approached her. Ash said, "Hey you okay?" Scarlet looked at her brother and replied, "Ash do you ever get the feeling that we're being watched?" Ash then said, "Now that you mention it yeah." Ash looked around and he began getting uneasy.

Serena noticed that Ash and Scarlet were looking around. They seemed to be very tense. She walked over to them to see if they were okay. Serena said, "Hey are you guys okay?" Scarlet replied, "Not really I keep getting the feeling that we're being watched." Serena then got uneasy and she responded, "By what?" Ash answered, "We're not exactly sure, but it can't be good." Then Scarlet's eyes glowed and she saw Team Nova hiding in the trees. Their pokemon were ready to fire at any moment. While she was seeing this, she reached for the ultra ball. She pressed the button and the ultra ball expanded. Her Eevee came running up to her. Her eyes stopped glowing and she whispered, "Eevee go over to my mother and the others and use reflect." Eevee nodded and went over to the other side of the rest of the group and used reflect. She let Mewtwo out of the ultra ball. Mewtwo and Scarlet communicated telepathically between each other. Mewtwo said, "What do you need me to do Scarlet?" Scarlet replied, "Team Nova is behind us. I need you to use safeguard." Mewtwo nodded and responded, "consider it done." Scarlet's eyes glowed again and she watched the attacks being launched. Mewtwo used safeguard and it protected them and Eevee's reflect sent the other attacks flying back towards them.

Team Nova jumped out from the trees. A female admin said, "No matter what we do it always seems like you're one step ahead of us." No one spoke, but the admin continued, "You really are a worthy adversary Scarlet. How is it possible that you knew we were here?" Scarlet replied, "To be honest, I don't really know, but thanks for the complement I guess." The admin responded, "While we may be enemies, that doesn't mean I can't be nice for once." Scarlet just blinked. She was confused on why the Team Nova admin was actually being nice despite the fact that they were enemies. Ash questioned, "Why are you being so nice anyway?" The admin answered, "I suppose you have a right to know." The whole group exchanged confused looks with each other. Then the admin explained, "You see unlike the other admins you see here, I choose to treat my adversaries with a little more respect. Most of Team Nova likes to use violence for unnecessary reasons, but I only use violence when it's necessary. And my method has proven to be very effective so far." Another admin said, "No need to brag about it Macy." Macy just ignored the other admin. Then Scarlet suddenly inquired, "Is this you're way of trying to bribe us in to trusting you because it's not working." Macy looked at her shocked and answered, "Wow you figured that out fast." Another admin said, "And everything you said was true as well." Delia yelled, "I will not allow you to take my son away a second time!" Then an admin said, "I'm afraid we're after more than just your son." Delia exclaimed, "What?!" Macy explained, "You see we now have some obstacles that need to be removed." Gary shouted, "What do you mean removed?!" The admins just smiled and then one of them gave a signal and two pokemon tunneled under them. Then Scarlet began to feel like she was sinking. Scarlet then said, "Um is it just me or is the ground caving in under my feet?" Ash and Serena looked at her and saw the ground was caving in under her. But before they could say anything the ground gave way and Scarlet almost fell in. Scralet grabbed the edge of the hole, but she couldn't hold on forever. Ash was about to help her, but then Serena fell into another hole. Ash stared shocked he was confused on who to rescue first. Then Macy said, "Well now this is getting interesting." Scarlet struggled and exclaimed, "You're making him choose between his sister and his girlfriend?!" Another admin replied, "Yes, yes we are." Scarlet looked down and saw the hole wasn't very deep so she had a chance of surviving the fall. She then said, "Well then he won't have to." The admins and Ash looked at her confused. Then Scarlet let go of the edge of the hole and fell all the way down the hole. Ash gasped in shock and so did the admins. None of them were expecting her to just let go. Scarlet hit the ground hard, but she was fine. Ash managed to save Serena, but they had no clue on how they were going to save Scarlet. Scarlet saw why the ground collapsed underneath her and Serena.

Ash called down, "Scarlet are you okay?!" Scarlet replied, "Yeah I'm fine. The hole is only about ten feet deep." Ash sighed in relief, but Scarlet continued, "Ash I know why the ground collapsed underneath me and Serena. There are tunnels down here." Ash questioned, "Tunnels?" Scarlet confirmed, "Yeah Team Nova must've had pokemon who could use the move dig create tunnels underneath us." An admin whispered, "That kid is smarter than she looks especially for a ten-year-old" Scarlet heard a crumbling sound and she saw the tunnel was collapsing underneath them. She warned, "Ash, Serena the tunnel is collapsing underneath you get out of there quickly!" But it was too late the tunnel collapsed and Ash and Serena fell in. Delia, Gary, Eevee, and all of their friends ran over to check on Scarlet, Ash, and Serena. Gary called, "Hey! Are you guys alright?" Ash replied, "We're fine!" Scarlet called, "Eevee come here!" Eevee jumped down and landed in her trainer's arms. She returned Eevee to her pokeball. Then she returned Mewtwo to the ultra ball. She threw the ultra ball up to Gary and said to him, "Gary, hold onto that for me." Gary nodded.

Though they were down in the hole, they didn't know why they were down there. And they need to find out soon otherwise the lives of Ash, Scarlet, and Serena would be lost. And Scarlet will have to reveal her true power.


	10. Chapter 9

Scarlet, Ash, and Serena were trying to find away out of the situation that they were in. They were stuck in a hole and they had no way of getting out. Clemont and Bonnie were among their friends on top of the hole. Squishy looked down at Scarlet and thought, _Why isn't Scarlet transforming into the_ _scarlet_ _p_ _h_ _eo_ _nix? She must not know that she can do something like this. She better do it soon because their lives may depend on it, but she had better be careful because she might not be able to control it._ Team Nova was getting ready for the final blow. They had the pokemon that dug the tunnels attack Ash and Serena. When Scarlet saw that they were about to attack Ash and Serena, she raced forward and she put herself between the pokemon and her brother and his soon-to-be girlfriend. Everyone around Scarlet gasped in shock. Scarlet was putting her life on the line to protect her brother and Serena. Then all of a sudden, something extraordinary happened. Scarlet was protected by a pillar of red fire.

Scarlet was confused on what was happening, but then she saw Moltres the legendary bird pokemon of fire. Moltres said to her, "Congratulations Scarlet, because of your courageous act to save your brother and your friend you have been rewarded the power of the scarlet phoenix." Scarlet looked at Moltres and replied, "What do I do now?" Moltres answered her, "Let the fire transform your body into the form of the pheonix and make sure you trust yourself and don't give into anger. Otherwise you'll lose control over yourself." Scarlet did as Moltres said. She let the fire change her into a pheonix. Scarlet became the scarlet pheonix. Everyone stared shocked at this sudden transformation. Scarlet let out a huge, loud, and powerful screech. She launched a powerful fire attack and knocked out the pokemon that dug the tunnels.

Team Nova quickly snapped out of their shock. Macy, one of the admins, told the grunts and other admins to launch multiple water type attacks on Scarlet. Squishy thought, _Oh no! If Scarlet gets hit with water, She'll transform back to her normal self through ashes!_ Scarlet was hit directly by water type moves and she let out multiple screeches showing that she was suffering great pain. Volcanic ash began falling from her wings and body. Scarlet landed on her feet and the screeches began to transition into screams. Ash heard Scarlet's screams he could tell that the pain was affecting her badly, but he still was shocked that his sister became a fiery bird. Then the fiery bird exploded into a cloud of ashes. Ash and Serena couldn't see what was happening, but they heard coughing coming from the cloud of ashes.

Within the ashes, Scarlet trying to find her brother and Serena, but she had accidentally inhaled the volcanic ash and she struggled to breathe. Scarlet ended up passing out from inhaling so much of the volcanic ash. When the cloud of volcanic ash settled, Ash and Serena saw Scarlet on the ground covered in the volcanic ash. Ash ran up to Scarlet and tried to wake her, but it was no use. Scarlet was unconscious and it didn't look like she was going to wake up. One of the admins whispered to Macy, "This isn't good. The boss wanted her unharmed." Macy replied, "I'm aware of that, but we have our targets right where we want them." She called to another admin giving him the signal. He pressed a button and Ash, Serena, and the unconscious Scarlet were instantly trapped in a cage. Ash ran up to the side of the cage and put his hands on the bars. He shouted, "Hey let us go!" Macy replied, "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we can't do that." Macy waved her hand and a helicopter lifted the cage out of the hole then flew straight to the base.

Ash was once again captured and taken from his mother. He remembered hearing his mother calling out to him and Scarlet. Serena placed her hand on Ash's shoulder. Ash looked up and her and she said to him, "I'm here for you Ash and so is Scarlet." Ash smiled and hugged Serena kissing her on her cheek. He replied, "Thank you Serena." Their moment was interrupted when Scarlet started coughing. They turned to her and saw that she was struggling to breathe. Ash held Scarlet in his arms. Scarlet's eyes were open, but not all the way. She saw Ash and Serena and she tried to talk to them, but no words came out. All she could do was cough. The volcanic ash in her lungs was hurting her. Ash and Serena did their best to help her, but it was no use. She once again passed out and remained that way. Ash and Serena were very concerned about Scarlet's well being. They both hoped that she would be okay.

The helicopter arrived at the base. Macy and the others arrived behind it. The helicopter lowered the cage and set it on the ground. Once the cage was on the ground Scarlet started to cough again. Macy and the other admins and grunts saw that Scarlet was struggling to breathe. Macy realized that Scarlet had inhaled the volcanic ash. The boss came forward and asked, "What's going on here?" He looked at Scarlet whom was grunting frequently trying to breathe. The boss grew furious and yelled, "I told you that I wanted them unharmed!" Macy replied, "I know boss, but you need to see this." She showed him the video of Scarlet's transformation. He gasped, "The scarlet pheonix?!" Macy nodded and replied, "And that's not all look." She showed the scene where she exploded into a cloud of ash and the boss said, "So she must've inhaled the volcanic ash, which is why she's struggling to breathe." Macy nodded in confirmation. Then the boss continued, "Get the girl to the emergency room in the base and get the ash out of her lungs. Macy come with me to my office for further orders.

Ash and Serena watched the grunts take Scarlet to the emergency room. They began giving her a dose of anesthesia so they could fill her lungs with water and vacuum out the volcanic ash. They hooked her up to machines to check her heart rate and everything. Then they shoved a tube down her throat and filled her lungs with water. Then they vacuumed out the volcanic ash mixed with water. They repeated this two more times and then the treatment was completed. With the volcanic ash out of her lungs, Scarlet was able to breathe normally. The doctor reported to the boss, "The girl is making a full recovery Sir." The boss replied, "Good, I want her alive. She's the one of the only people who can help get the boy to cooperate." Then Calem came into the office. He approached the boss and said, "Did you get them?" The boss smiled. Calem looked at him knowing that the grin was a positive answer. Calem continued, "You promised me that I could talk to Serena once she was captured." The boss replied, "Here's the key. You may talk with her whenever you like son." Calem nodded, "Thanks Dad."

Macy was placing Scarlet in a dark room. Having her chains suspend her in the air around her wrists and ankles. Once she was locked up, Macy went back to report to the boss. Calem went down to the prison hold. He found the cell Ash and Serena were in and walked towards it, but when he saw Ash's condition Calem's heart just instantly changed. He never knew his father was so cruel. He saw Ash had been beat up and heavily restrained. Calem thought in his head, _How could he do this? Ash is just a boy like me. He doesn't deserve this._ _He doesn't deserve to be in pain. I'm going to ask him what happened._ Calem approached the cell and unlocked it. Serena and Ash looked up to see Calem walking into the cell. Serena got angry and defensive and said, "What are you doing here?!" Calem saw Serena was still angry at him for cheating on her. Calem ignored her question and turned to Ash. He questioned, "What did he do to you?" Ash looked at him confused. Serena responded, "Why do you care?!" Calem answered, "Because the head of Team Nova is my father and I want to know what he did." Serena gasped in shock. Ash replied, "He had his pokemon attack me. Your father views me as extremely dangerous. Calem's eyes went wide with shock. Then they filled with anger. Serena inquired, "Calem what's going on why are you being so nice?" Calem sighed and responded, "I will admit that I lead Team Nova to you. And I did it because I wanted to start over our relationship, but I can see that you're still angry at me. So I'm gonna try to move on even though it hurts. I don't know much about my father, so I don't know what kind of person he is, but after I saw Ash in this state I now know the truth."

Serena looked at him and her eye widened. She had never known that Calem still had feelings for her, but she didn't like seeing him hurt. Serena had no idea what to do, but she had to figure something out otherwise they would be on their way to the temple. And Ash's life would be on the line.


	11. Chapter 10

Calem said, "I'm so sorry my Dad hurt you." Ash replied, "I'm not mad at you Calem you had nothing to do with this. It's not your fault." Calem responded, "But I did play a part in bringing you here." Serena exclaimed, "Calem what's done is done. I know you don't like seeing people hurt and I understand why you feel responsible for your father's actions, but you had nothing to do with them. You are nothing like your father." Calem looked at Serena. Ash added, "You know she's right. You are nothing like your father. That's why I'm not mad at you for what your father did." Calem was expecting them to be mad, but instead they trusted him and forgave him. Calem was about to speak until he heard the cell door open. Macy walked in and said, "Calem your father wants to see you. Ash and Serena are coming with you." Calem clenched his fists, but he left. Macy told him where to go. Calem, Ash, and Serena arrived at the dark room. The boss spoke, "Welcome son and welcome to you our guests." Calem questioned, "Why do you want to see us?" The boss sighed, "Always straight to the point are you son? I wanted to see you because I want to show you something." Ash growled, "Where is my sister?" The boss chuckled, "You'll see her soon enough."

Ash, Serena, and Calem were confused, but then Macy opened the doors to the dark room. Then she turned on the lights. Ash, Serena, and Calem all gasped at what they saw. Scarlet suspended in the air by chains that were locked around her wrists and ankles. Ash fell to his knees. He felt like his soul was ripped out of him. Ash couldn't believe what he was seeing. Serena wrapped her arms around Ash trying to comfort him. Calem knelt down and put his hand on Ash's shoulder. Then Scarlet began to stir as she was about to wake up.

Scarlet's eyes opened. Her vision was blurry so she couldn't see very well. Her eyes began to adjust to her surroundings. Then she gasped when she saw her brother on his knees with complete fear in his eyes. She saw that she was a few feet off the ground. She looked at her arms and legs and she began struggling to break the chains. Then the boss said to her, "Struggling is pointless my dear." Scarlet replied with a hoarse voice, "It seems so." The boss then questioned, "Macy why is her voice a little off?" Macy answered, "The doctors had to shove a tube down her throat so she's going to be a little hoarse." Then the boss responded, "Oh well then. At least she's not getting sick and that's the last thing I want too."

Calem said, "Dad let her go! She's a human being like us! She doesn't deserve this!" Calem's father look at him and replied, "Don't worry I'll release her in due time. I first want to show her brother what happens when orders are not followed." Ash snapped out of his shock and questioned, "So what are you gonna do?" Calem's father answered, "Sit quietly and watch." He nodded to Macy and she pulled down a lever. A large machine came down out of the ceiling. It was facing Scarlet. Scarlet's eyes went wide in fear. Then Macy pulled a switch that turned on the machine. When the machine was turned on it fired a large beam of energy. The energy headed straight towards Scarlet. Scarlet was hit directly by the beam of energy and she screamed in agony and pain. When Ash, Serena, and Calem saw the beam and heard Scarlet's scream, they were overcome with fear and shock. Calem's father just stared at Ash with an evil grin. Scarlet saw Calem' father staring at Ash with an evil grin. She then realized that he was trying to force Ash into doing what he said. Scarlet knew that she needed to reassure Ash that she would be fine. She became determined and a red flame ignited in her eyes. Ash, Serena, and Calem saw the red flame in her eyes. They all knew what was about to happen.

Red fire surrounded Scarlet's body. The extreme heat of the fire melted the chains around her wrists and ankles. Scarlet transformed into the scarlet pheonix. The beam of energy was still hurting her, but she ignored the pain long enough to launch a powerful fire attack at the source of the beam. The machine was destroyed and the beam stopped hurting her. Macy reacted and was about to launch a water type move on her, but Calem's father stopped her. He explained, "No! Do not use a water type move on her! We can't risk her being unable to breathe again!" Macy replied, "Then how are we supposed to get her to change back?! Water type moves have proven to be reliable." He responded, "I know that water type moves can turn her back, but volcanic ash started coming off her wings and then she exploded in to an ash cloud. We can't risk her being unable to breathe again. Let her change back on her own." Macy withdrew the pokeball and watched.

Scarlet was now free and she saw that Macy and Calem's father weren't attacking her like she expected. So she landed and didn't attack them. Serena whispered, "Why isn't she attacking?" Ash whispered back, "My sister doesn't like to attack someone unless they attack her first." The scarlet pheonix was surrounded by a pillar of red fire and once again Scarlet transformed, but this time it was back to her human form. Once the fire disappeared and revealed Scarlet back into her human form, Scarlet collapsed from both pain and exhaustion. Ash ran to his sister and held her in his arms. Scarlet greeted him with a hoarse voice, "Hey big brother. Did you miss me?" Ash hugged his sister. He hated seeing his sister hurt, so he began to feel like he didn't have much of a choice. Calem's father walked up to them and looked down at them. Ash turned to Calem's father and he hugged his sister tighter getting defensive over her. Scarlet looked him her eyes showed anger. Calem's father said to him, "I have no plans of hurting your sister any further, but that depends on your cooperation." Ash looked at him with anger. It was now confirmed to him that Calem's father was using his sister to rid him of any resistance. Scarlet looked at her brother she saw that he had no choice but to do as he was told. She could clearly see that Calem's father was putting her life on the line.

Calem's father questioned, "So what's it going to be boy?" Ash looked at him angrily and then he sighed. Ash hesitated and replied to him, "Alright! You win. For my sister's sake, I'll do what you say, but only if you leave me, Serena, and my sister alone!" Calem and Serena saw that Ash had given in to Calem's father and they were shocked, but they soon realized that Scarlet's life was on the line at that point. Ash had no choice, but to submit to Calem's father. Calem's father continued, "Smart choice and you have my word I will not harm you or anyone close to you." Ash nodded and Macy and Calem took Ash, Serena, and Scarlet back to the cell. Scarlet noticed the Ash was limping and she asked, "Ash are you limping?" Ash replied, "Don't worry about me sis." Scarlet responded, "Come on Ash you know what happened last time you tried to hide something from me." Ash saw that he wasn't fooling his sister so he said to her, "Okay. I am limping." Scarlet scolded, "Ash please don't try to hide your pain and feelings from me. The last time to did that you were captured by Team Nova." Once they were back in the cell Scarlet healed Ash. Calem was among them. He said, "Ash I'm sorry that I couldn't stop my father from hurting your sister." Ash replied, "At least you tried and I'm grateful that you did." Serena questioned, "Ash why did you agree to submit to Calem's father?" Ash explained, "I've seen what Calem's father can do. The first time I came he did the same thing. He beat me up and heavily restrained me when I was first introduced to Pikachu. And earlier today he beat me again and you saw it Serena. And now he goes as far as to hurt my sister. I don't want to risk anyone else getting hurt."

Meanwhile, Macy and Calem's father were talking while watching and listening to Ash, Serena, and Calem talk. Scarlet started showing some sighs that the beam of energy was still effecting her in some way. She remained silent not wanting to share her feelings. Macy said, "It seems the beam is still effecting her. Are you attempting to control her?" Calem's father replied, "Only for tonight. She'll come to us because tomorrow we're taking her brother to the temple. We are going to take Scarlet to the temple first. And we're going to do that as soon as she comes to us." Macy questioned, "But why take her now?" He answered, "I just want to make sure Ash doesn't show resistance once we bring him to the temple." Macy was confused, but she decided to role with it.

Back in the cell, Calem noticed that Scarlet hadn't said a single word after she had healed Ash. Calem became concerned and Ash and Serena noticed Calem's sudden change in emotions. Ash asked, "Calem are you okay?" Calem replied, "Yeah I'm fine, but I'm worried about Scarlet." Then Scarlet lied down on her bed holding her head and she seemed to still be in pain. Ash finally realized why Calem was worried about Scarlet. She wasn't talking much and she looked as if she was still in pain. Ash questioned, "Hey sis are you okay?" Scarlet responded, "Yeah the pain form the energy beam is still kind of lingering, but I think I'll be okay." Ash nodded and Serena added, "You must be exhausted. You should probably get some sleep. Who knows what's going to happen tomorrow?" Scarlet nodded and she fell asleep rather quickly. Calem stayed in the cell that night. He felt like there was more to what Scarlet had told them.

Later that night, Scarlet felt the pain getting worse and it was keeping her from sleeping well. Calem watched her worried of what was going to happen to her. Then Calem accidentally fell asleep, but Scarlet had settled down at that point. While Calem was asleep, Scarlet's eyes suddenly opened. She stood up and walked to the entrance of the cell and waited. Calem woke to the sound of the cell door opening. He saw Scarlet standing in front of the entrance to the cell. He watched as she walked out of the cell. Calem jumped onto his and followed her. Calem saw that she wasn't walking naturally so he got closer. Then he ran passed her and stopped in front of her. He saw her eyes were open, but they were glowing. He got out of her way and she walked past him. Calem began wondering what was going on with her, so he continued to follow her until she arrived outside his father's office. Calem watched from behind a wall. His father and Macy came out and Macy said, "I still don't understand why we're sending Scarlet to the temple first. Ash said that he'll do what we tell him, so there's no point in doing this." Calem's father explained, "Ash has yet to learn that we are taking him to the temple tomorrow. If we tell him to activate the defense mechanism, there's a slight chance he'll resist. He's aware of it's immense power, so we need to eliminate any remaining resistance. Now start binding her before her mind control wares off." Macy began to understand why they were doing this, but she didn't know if it was a good idea. She managed to tie up Scarlet right before the mind control wore off.

When the mind control wore off Scarlet looked around seeing that she wasn't in the cell. She saw Macy and Calem's father standing in front of her. She panicked and said, "What's going on?!" Calem's father sent out his Gengar. Scarlet had now realized that she was tied up. Gengar was told to use hypnosis and Scarlet fell asleep. Calem watched as two grunts appeared. One of the grunts reported, "Everything is prepared Sir." Calem's father replied, "Good. Take her to the temple and Macy you know what to do from there." Macy responded, "Yes Sir." They took Scarlet to the temple. Calem now knew what was going to happen and he ran back to the cell Ash and Serena were in. Calem was hoping that they were still asleep.

Calem now knew that Scarlet was in deep trouble and if he didn't find a way to get her out. Ash will be destroyed. Calem was now against his father and would remain that way. His mission was to stop his father and free Ash, Serena, and Scarlet.


	12. Chapter 11

Calem arrived back at the cell. Ash and Serena were still asleep to his surprise. He unlocked the cell door and opened it. He walked in and close the door behind him. Calem sat down trying to process what had just happened. Then Ash woke up. He saw Calem who was deep in thought. He said, "Calem? Are you okay?" Calem looked at Ash and he replied, "No I'm not." Ash continued, "Have you been up all night?" Calem responded, "No just most of the night." Then Ash looked over to where Scarlet was sleeping and saw that she wasn't there. Ash questioned, "Wait where's Scarlet?" Serena had just woke up and saw Scarlet was missing, but before Calem could answer a grunt unlocked the cell door and said, "You'll see your sister soon enough. Now get up. We're leaving soon." Serena asked, "Wait where are we going?" The grunt didn't answer Serena. She released Ash from his restraints and guided them all out.

Meanwhile at the temple, Macy and the grunts were getting ready to place Scarlet in the planned position. One of the grunts complained, "How are we supposed to put Scarlet in there when we can pass through the seal?" Macy sighed and she replied, "Watch and learn." She drew out a Meowstic and said, "Use psychic." The Meowstic used psychic and levitated Scarlet, whom was still under hypnosis, and she passed through the barrier and Meowstic tied the final rope around her. She was hanging over a fire pit. Then a shadowy cat-like creature was watching all of the actions of Team Nova. It thought to itself, _They're endangering the scarlet pheonix? How cruel can humans get?_ The cat-like creature listened to the conversation. The grunt that complained questioned, "How is it possible that she can go through the barrier?" Macy answered, "Because she's the scarlet pheonix. Only she can pass through without the need of her brother." The cat-like creature's eyes went wide and it vowed to stop them, but it waited for the right time to take action.

Gary let out Mewtwo. Mewtwo came out and saw that Scarlet wasn't among them. Mewtwo asked, "Where's Scarlet? Gary replied, "She was captured by Team Nova along with Ash and Serena. She left you with me." Mewtwo responded, "Then we need to rescue her." Grace walked up and explained, "We will, but we need your help Mewtwo. Can you teleport us to the temple?" Mewtwo nodded and used teleport. They were at the temple, but they were on top of the mountain. Gary gasped in shock to see that Scarlet hanging down from a ledge over a fire pit. Gary was about to run into the temple, but Grace stopped him. She said, "Don't we need to wait until Ash gets here." Gary replied, "But if Scarlet's here that means Ash is too. We have to help her." Grace continued, "Ash isn't here. Look over there. See those members of Team Nova? Ash isn't among them. And that vehicle is smaller than the one that should be here soon." Gary questioned, "Why is Scarlet here then?" Grace answered, "They must've brought her here before hand and placed her there." Dawn inquired, "But they can't get through the seal without how did they manage to get her to that spot inside the temple?" Grace explained, "Actually Scarlet is the only person who can get through the seal without Ash and the reason is because she's the scarlet pheonix." Paul exclaimed, "Of course, the scarlet pheonix wields the power of red fire and red fire is the only force strong enough to destroy the defense mechanism." Grace confirmed, "Exactly Paul." Grace watched and waited for the right moment to take action.

Ash, Calem, and Serena arrived at the temple a few minutes after Scarlet's hypnosis wore off. Ash was now furious. He said, "Where is my sister?!" Calem's father replied, "You'll find your sister in there, but first you have you unlock the seal." Ash growled, but he did as he was told. He walked up to the archway and placed his hand on a symbol. The cat-like creature watched the boy and recognized him as a descendant of Sir Aaron. He watched as Ash managed to unlock the seal around the temple. They lead him in and he looked around the temple. He first saw the defense mechanism. He gasped in shock as he recognized it. Ash turned to Calem's father and asked, "You're gonna make me activate the defense mechanism?!" Calem's father smirked, "You catch on quickly. I'll give you that and yes I am." Ash continued, "No I won't do it. It'll destroy us. It'll destroy all people and pokemon. It'll destroy the world! There's no way I'll activate the defense mechanism!" The cat-like creature stared at Ash shocked by his words. The cat-like creature saw Sir Aaron's spirit in Ash and it had a flashback. _"No way will I activate my creation for your selfish desires!",_ _said a man holding a staff. "But Sir Aaron if you don't take this opportunity, you won't be able to find out how far your wonderful creation's abilities can go. Also how will we know if this creation you've made can stand up to any challenge that faces us. We must find out what the defense mechanism can really do!",_ _Another man spoke to the aura guardian._ _Sir Aaron replied with anger, "It will destroy us that's what it will do! If you're unwilling to use the defense mechanism properly then I forbid anyone to_ _use it except for my descendants! I'm sealing this temple from the public! No one shall enter except for the scarlet pheonix and the pokemon who shall guard the temple for eternity!" Sir Aaron saw the cat-like creature and approached it. He continued, "Zeraora, will you guard this temple for me? I would really appreciate it." Zeraora replied, "_ _It would be an honor Sir Aaron. I see that you care about the people and pokemon that live in our beautiful world. You have pure intentions, your heart is true, and your will is strong. I will guard the temple and only allow your descendants in." Sir Aaron nodded and finished, "Thank you Zeraora. You'll be able to recognize one of my descendants by their heart, intentions, spirit, and most importantly by their aura." Zeraora watched as Sir Aaron sealed off the temple and it guarded the temple from then on._

When Zeraora snapped out of its flashback, it listened to the rest of the conversation. Calem's father responded, "That's a shame. Things were going so well up to this point." Ash was confused and questioned, "W-what are you talking about?!" Calem's father continued, "You see Ash I had hoped you would've chosen to just activate the defense mechanism without hesitation, but it seems you are too resistant so I'll have to go to my alternative plan." He sent a signal to Macy and she pulled away a curtain that her Meowstic had hung up. Ash let out a shocked gasp at what he saw. Scarlet was hanging off a ledge by a rope and she was bound by multiple ropes. Scarlet looked at her brother and called, "Ash don't do it!" A Houndoom lit the fire pit underneath her and Scarlet looked at it with fear, but she shook the fear away. Ash's eyes went wide when he realized they were going to kill his sister. He watched as the ledge she was on was cracking. Ash still remained shocked and just stood there. Serena and Calem saw this as well and they stood still. Calem's father spoke to Ash, "I had a feeling you would resist now that you know that we want you to activate the defense mechanism, so I sent your sister here ahead of time to prepare one last little trick that would rid you of any last resistance that you have. So it's either activate the defense mechanism or say goodbye to your sister Ash." Ash turned to him in shock. Scarlet said, "Ash please don't listen to him. I promise I'll be okay." Ash looked at her less shocked looked at his sister. Ash soon realized that Scarlet was accepting her fate and he replied, "No Scarlet! I'm not going to let them hurt you..." But before he could finish his statement, the ledge broke and Scarlet began falling. Ash yelled out while running forward, "NOOOOOOOOOOOooo!" Scarlet screamed as she fell towards the fiery pit below her.

Then suddenly, there was a flash of lightning and Scarlet had disappeared. Ash looked around and saw a cat-like creature holding Scarlet in its arms. Ash ran over to see if his sister was okay. The creature set Scarlet down on the ground and Scarlet looked at. Scarlet stared directly into Zeraora's eyes and said, "Your Zeraora! The guardian of the temple!" Zeraora replied, "Yes I am!" Ash ask, "Scarlet are you okay?" Scarlet confirmed, "Yeah thanks to Zeraora." Ash turned to Zeraora and was about to thank it, but then Zeraora jumped over him and used its signature move, Plasma Fist, on Calem's father to keep him away from Ash and Scarlet. Calem's father was knocked back and was furious. He shouted, "So Zeraora you did come to interfere after all!" But Zeraora said, "No I came to protect the descendant of Sir Aaron and the scarlet pheonix. Or in other words, Ash and Scarlet. I'm not going to let you threaten them anymore. Honestly, how cruel can you humans get? You treat them like they're your slaves. So what if they have powers? That doesn't make them any less human. Cruel humans like you make me furious. I will not tolerate such disrespect anymore. I will fight alongside the good humans who put an end to evil plans like yours." Calem's father fell into a rage and he had all of his admins and grunts team up to fight Zeraora, Ash, and Scarlet.

Grace lead the group down the mountain. Bonnie rode in on Zygarde and Mewtwo wasn't far behind them. Bonnie was determined to help Scarlet. Scarlet helped her now she had to help Scarlet and Bonnie knew that she wouldn't fail in protecting Ash and Scarlet.


	13. Chapter 12

Bonnie was getting closer to Ash, Scarlet, and Zeraora. She was determined to help them. Clemont was running after her, but collapsed halfway. Team Nova was getting ready to launch their attacks and Bonnie knew that she and Squishy wouldn't get there in time, but she tried her hardest to. She turned to Mewtwo and said, "Mewtwo go ahead of us and buy us some time." Mewtwo nodded and flew ahead of Bonnie and Zygarde. Mewtwo managed to get there in time. The attacks were launched and Mewtwo used its Psychic attack to turn the attacks against its opponents. Ash had just finished untying Scarlet when Mewtwo saved them. Scarlet said, "Mewtwo you're here!" Mewtwo replied, "Everyone else is here too and we're going to help you." Scarlet and Ash smiled at each other and they now could fight their way out of their situation. Serena and Calem were making their way to Ash and Scarlet, but they saw Zygarde run past them and Serena saw a familiar face riding Zygarde. Serena gasped and yelled, "Bonnie?!" Bonnie only briefly looked at Serena, but she kept looking forward and she was almost to Ash and Scarlet. Mewtwo saw that Bonnie and Zygarde were almost there. Zeraora also saw Bonnie coming. So when Team Nova was about to attack again, Zeraora used Plasma Fist to buy Bonnie and Zygarde more time.

Bonnie and Zygarde saw the Plasma Fist and Bonnie said, "Faster Zygarde! They can't hold off Team Nova for long!" Zygarde replied, "Don't worry Bonnie I've got friends on the way and they'll help us fight against Team Nova. But yes I will go faster." Zygarde sped up. Calem's father and the rest of Team were struggling to get up and fight. Zeraora was powerful, but its power alone couldn't stop them. Before the members of Team Nova got back up, Bonnie and Zygarde jumped right over them. They landed right in front of Zeraora, Mewtwo, Ash, and Scarlet. Scarlet and Ash both gasped and said in unison, "Bonnie?!" Then Macy gasped, "That girl! She's recovered?!" Team Nova was now back their feet and were ready to fight, but Bonnie jumped off Zygarde and called out, "Zygarde, use dragon pulse!" Squishy listened to Bonnie and launched the attack. Most of Team Nova, including Calem's father, were severely injured from the attack. They were knocked multiple feet away.

Meanwhile, Grace and the others caught up to Calem and Serena. Grace said, "Serena! Thank goodness that you're alright!" Serena responded, "I'm fine, but it's Ash and Scarlet I'm worried about." Grace looked towards Ash and Scarlet's position. She saw Bonnie standing next to Zygarde, Mewtwo levitating on Zygarde's other side, and Zeraora standing next to Mewtwo. Gary attempted to run towards Ash and Scarlet, but Grace held him back. Gary exclaimed, "What are you doing?!" Grace replied, "It's too risky to run out there without a plan. Ash and Scarlet will be fine. We need to come up with a plan first before we jump into action." Gary growled, but he didn't speak. He wanted to help his friends, but Grace was right. Without a plan, he wouldn't be of any help. He looked over to Ash and Scarlet hoping that one of them had a plan.

Team Nova began getting up slowly. Scarlet exclaimed, "They're so persistent!" Ash said to her, "That can be applied to us you know." Scarlet questioned, "How can you make a joke at a time like this?!" Ash just nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his head, but then he had an idea. He stared towards the defense mechanism. Scarlet saw him stare at it and she responded, "Ash tell me you're not planning to activate that thing." Ash replied, "I am actually." She continued, "But Ash that's giving Calem's father what he wants!" Ash negated, "No I'm not giving him what he wants. I want to activate it and use it against him. I want to use it properly." That's when Scarlet finally understood why Ash was planning to activate the defense mechanism. He would use it the way it was supposed to be used. She then turned to him ready to help him and concluded, "Then I'll help you get over there." Ash smiled and the two siblings began to put their plan into motion.

Gary saw that Ash and Scarlet were hatching a plan, but it was unknown on what that plan was. Calem and Serena both stared at each other noticing that Ash and Scarlet seemed to have some kind of plan in mind. Grace was curious about what Ash and Scarlet were planning. But then Grace and everyone around her became shocked when the siblings' plan was revealed by what they did next.

Ash began running towards the defense mechanism and Scarlet transformed into the scarlet phoenix. She attacked Team Nova making sure they focused on her and not on Ash. Macy grew furious and sent out a Gyarados. She had Gyarados use hydro pump. The hydro pump hit her directly and the phoenix let out a screech of pain, but Scarlet ignored that pain. She unleashed her full power. The eyes of the phoenix flashed a deeper red color. Then the fiery bird became surrounded in multiple layers of red fire. Then Scarlet swooped down towards Gyarados and she launched the strongest attack of the scarlet phoenix. The attack landed a direct hit on Gyarados and it fainted. Macy and all of Team Nova were shocked at the power the scarlet phoenix had. Gary and everyone else were astonished at Scarlet's power. Ash had seen Scarlet's attack and he was proud, but also concerned. He had seen the anger and rage within Scarlet and he was worried on how much she was going to let out. Ash finally reached the defense mechanism and he asked Pikachu to send Scarlet the signal so she would know to stop. When Scarlet saw the thunderbolt she flew over to the defense mechanism and joined her brother. Calem's father saw that Ash was standing next to the defense mechanism and he said, "So you finally see it my way and have no choice, but to activate it." Ash replied, "That's where you're wrong! I'm not activating it for your selfish desires! I'm activating for the reason it was created: To protect all people and Pokemon threats like you!"

Grace and everyone around her saw that Ash was going to activate the defense mechanism. Gary was confused on why he was doing it. He said, "Is he crazy?! He's going to destroy the Kalos region!" Grace then replied, "No he's not! That only happens if he's forced to do it! He's activating willingly which means Ash is going to defeat the threat to the region!" Serena then questioned, "Is there any possibility that this might be a self sacrifice?" Grace answered, "No if he was being forced to do it then yes it would be, but since he's doing it willingly Ash will actually survive. He might fall unconscious and be completely drained of energy, but other than that he'll be fine." Serena let out a relieved sigh. Calem saw Ash look directly at him. Calem nodded to him. Ash got the message and got ready to activate the defense mechanism.

Ash placed his hand on the symbol. Zygarde, Mewtwo, and Zeraora gathered near Ash and Scarlet. Then Xerneas and Yveltal appeared and gathered with them. The defense mechanism started up and began gathering the energy of the legendary Pokemon of Kalos. Then the Team Nova members scrambled away from the siblings, but Calem's father was more furious then ever. He sent out all of his Pokemon. Calem ran forward and joined Ash and Scarlet and he called out his Charizard. He mega evolved his Charizard. It turned black, its fire was blue, its eyes were red, its wings were shaped differently, and it had spikes on its shoulders. Then Calem commanded, "Use Blast Burn!" Charizard used blast burn and all of his father's Pokemon were knocked out. Calem's father shouted with rage, "How could you Calem?! How could you side with them?! You can't deny that I'm your father!" Calem responded, "I hardly know anything about you! I joined you to learn more about you! But now that I see who you really are, I think it's safe to say that I don't have a father! A father wouldn't kill his son's mother just to force him to live with him! You were never my father! And I'm ashamed to call you my father! I never want to see you again!" The defense mechanism launched a beam and it hit Calem's father directly. Calem's father was forever trapped inside a crystal and it was sent to the underground chambers of the temple. Then the defense mechanism shut off after Ash removed his hand. He collapsed to the ground and became unconscious. Scarlet saw how exhausted her brother was so she sat beside him and waited for him to wake up. And when he woke up the battle would finally be over.


	14. Chapter 13

Everyone ran over to see if Ash was okay. When they got there, Scarlet said, "Ash is fine! He is unconscious, but he'll wake up soon." Serena and everyone else were relieved that Ash was okay. They all sat near him and waited for him to wake up. Scarlet looked at her brother and noticed that something deeper was going on. She examined him and saw the aura around him. It was similar to his, but yet it had a slight difference. She figured out that Sir Aaron's aura was surrounding him and Sir Aaron was trying to make contact. Scarlet knew this would be bad and she saw Grace come up with a stretcher and she exclaimed, "Wait don't touch him!" Grace and the others looked at Scarlet confused. Scarlet explained, "Ash needs to wake up naturally. He's surrounded by Sir Aaron's aura at the moment. Sir Aaron is trying to get in contact with Ash. If we move him, who knows what could happen." One of the paramedics confirmed, "She's right! The boy is surrounded by a powerful energy. It could be catastrophic if we move him." Grace replied, "Okay let's let Ash wake up on his own." They all waited for Ash to wake up.

Meanwhile in Ash's mind, Ash was walking around in an empty space. He called out to Scarlet and his friends, but there was no answer. Ash questioned himself, "Where am I?" Then a man wearing a hat, blue clothing, and a cape trailing behind him. He held a staff in one hand and a Lucario accompanied him. Like Ash he had raven colored hair, but his eyes were a grayish-blueish color instead of brown. Ash stared at this person. He was completely confused on whom was walking towards him. Then the man stopped in front of him. Then Ash soon realized that this man standing in front of him was Sir Aaron himself. Ash was speechless. Sir Aaron said, "Ash I thank you for choosing to activate the defense mechanism properly." Then Ash replied, "No problem, but could you tell me where I am?" Sir Aaron answered, "We are in your mind. The power of my creation knocked you unconscious and drained you of all energy, but you will wake up soon." Ash then began to understand, but not completely. Ash questioned, "So why are you here?" Sir Aaron responded, "I wanted to show you something." Ash walked with Sir Aaron and looked into the past. Sir Aaron explained, "When I created the defense mechanism, I was unaware of the people whom had a lust for power. They tried to activate the mechanism for purposes other than emergencies. Zeraora fought them all off, but I never told Zeraora to chase them away. When I was alerted about this Pokemon, I went to meet it. And it was because of Zeraora that I learned that the defense mechanism can be used for evil purposes and that would destroy the Kalos region. So I told Zeraora that I would use it for the reason I created it, but my closest friend Roger wanted me to test the limit of the defense mechanism. I refused instantly and soon I realized that no matter how many times I refused him. He would continue to try to activate it for his selfish desires. So I sealed off the temple and forbade anyone, except for my descendants, to enter the temple and I left Zeraora to guard it. Since then I never returned here." Ash looked at Sir Aaron and was surprised. Sir Aaron continued, "Ash I believe that you could make better use of my creation than I can. Can I trust you to do that for me?" Ash nodded and assured, "You can count on me to use the defense mechanism for when it is necessary." Sir Aaron smiled and concluded, "Thank you Ash. I leave you and your sister in charge of my creation." As soon as Sir Aaron faded, a bright light shone and Ash began exiting his mind.

Ash woke up and Scarlet greeted, "Welcome back dear brother. I hope you are well." Ash replied weakly, "Yeah I'm okay." Scarlet turned to Grace and said, "You can move him now." Ash was taken to a place where he could rest and regain his energy. Serena was a little worried, but she didn't bother him. A few hours later Ash regained his strength and walked out to see his friends and sister. Ash explained to his friends and sister about everything Sir Aaron told him. Everyone was shocked, but at the same time amazed. Then Grace walked up to Ash and said, "It's almost time to go. What are we going to do about the temple?" Ash replied, "I'll re-seal it so that in case we need it again it will be left that way it was." Grace nodded and Ash walked up to the archway. He placed his hand on the symbol and re-sealed the temple to keep anyone from using it for evil purposes.

The next day, Ash and Scarlet attended the Pokemon High School. Throughout the day, Ash seemed to be deep in thought and Scarlet knew why. At lunch, Ash sat alone and Scarlet sat with the others. Serena asked, "Scarlet what's going on with Ash? He seems to be very quiet today and that's not like him. Is he hurt or something?" Scarlet answered, "No Serena, Ash is fine, but it's hard for him to believe that our battle with Team Nova is finally over. I honestly don't blame him. It seemed like we were never out of danger, but now we both are free to live our lives in peace." Serena questioned, "Is it alright if I go talk to him?" Scarlet smiled and replied, "Ash could use the company especially when it's from you." Scarlet chuckled mischievously and she raised and lowered her eyebrows implying that she knew about Serena's crush on Ash. Serena flinched and blushed madly when Scarlet said this. Serena became very flustered and shouted, "That's not funny!" Serena left to go see Ash, while the others laughed at Scarlet's joke. Dawn held out her fist and smirked, "Nice one." Scarlet and Dawn did a fist bump and Scarlet responded, "She's too easy to tease and besides, her crush on Ash is completely obvious." Everyone nodded in agreement and they all laughed.

Serena sat down next to Ash and said, "Hey how are doing?" Ash didn't look at Serena but he replied, "I'm okay, I guess." Serena continued, "Scarlet told me about how you've been feeling. Ash I know it's hard to believe that the battle has ended, but you and Scarlet saw with your own eyes that we all defeated Team Nova. There's nothing you need to worry about anymore." Ash looked at her and responded, "I know, but I feel like we haven't seen the last of Team Nova. I can't help but wonder if me and Scarlet are truly safe now." Serena put her hand on Ash's shoulder and explained, "Well maybe you're right. Maybe we haven't seen the last of Team Nova, but if they do ever come back we'll be ready for them. Ash listen, I'm sure there will be other people who will come after you and Scarlet and your bond as siblings will be tested, but no one can ever separate you two. Your bond with each other can never be broken." Ash looked at Serena and he smiled and Serena concluded, "Trust me Ash things will work out for the better. So enjoy your days of peace while you can. They don't come very often." Ash nodded, "Thanks Serena, I needed that." Ash leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Serena stared at him shocked and she blushed. Serena wasn't expecting him to do something like that. Ash just looked at her and smiled. Then Serena ended up smiling as well. Ash recommended, "Why don't we go sit with the others?" Serena smiled and nodded.

Ash sat down next to his sister while Serena sat next to him on his left side. Scarlet whispered in his ear, "I saw that you know." Ash flinched when his sister said that and he looked at her. She continued, "Hey don't get so nervous. I've known about your crush for awhile now and let me tell you first hand that I don't have any problems with it. Besides when was the last time I got to tease my big brother?" Ash let out a relieved sigh and said, "Please don't scare me like that again, but then again when was the last time we actually had fun together?" Scarlet replied, "Honestly, I can barely remember when we last had some sibling fun. The only thing that comes to mind is the first half of my third birthday. When you and I played in mom's garden and Mr. Mime prank-ed me." Ash then exclaimed, "Wait was that the day you fell down a hole dug by Mr. Mime?" Scarlet responded, "Yep." Ash laughed, "I completely forgot about that. That was hilarious." Scarlet remarked coldly, "Maybe to you, but I got a couple of bruises after I fell down that hole. I laugh about it now, but it wasn't funny back then. Then again, I have to admit it was pretty clever." Scarlet let out a small chuckle.

After school, the gang gathered under the tree. Dawn said, "You and Ash should spend some time together since it's been a long time since you two had a day to yourselves." Serena agreed, "Yeah go and do some sibling bonding. You two look like you need it." Ash and Scarlet nodded and went off into town. Ash and Scarlet went to the movies, had dinner, and played around in the park as the sun was setting. Scarlet and Ash then sat down and watched the sun set. Ash said, "That was the most fun I've had in seven years." Scarlet replied, "Yeah… I wish we could do this more often." Ash noticed Scarlet seemed to be deep in thought. He questioned, "Hey, are you okay sis?" Scarlet answered, "I've been thinking Ash. What my next step in my journey? I've completed my previous goal which was to find and save you from Team Nova. Now that you are free of them, I don't know what to do next." Ash responded, "Well you first find a new goal, but don't rush things. Take your time and you'll find your next step. Your journey is never over." Scarlet smiled and watch the last rays of the sun disappear revealing the stars in the night sky. Then Ash and Scarlet began heading back home.

However, someone was watching them from a distance. His partner questioned, "Is it them?" The man nodded, "Yes." He continued, "Should we grab them?" The leader of the two replied, "No they've been through enough already and besides I only want the girl. Her powers are much stronger than the boy's, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to do anything to him." The partner inquired, "So what's the plan?" The leader answered, "We give them a few days of peace. Then we take the girl before she knows what hit her. Finally, we leave a small surprise for the boy that well surely give him a fright…."

To be Continued


End file.
